Giltter and gold
by midnight247
Summary: unconnected series of kennett one shots
1. inappropriate

**Ok** **so I was ment to be revising but I wound up doing this...my bad**

_You give me just a taste so I want more_

_now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw_

_cause now you've got me crawlin crawlin on the floor_

_and iv'e never known a girl like you before_

** Edwin Collins-girl like you**

* * *

kol stared at Bonnie placing his hands on the table.

Bonnie stared at kol daring him to break first and say something to her.

Kol looked at Bonnie his eyes lingering on her bright red hair.

The bell started ringing singling the end of the session.

Kol leaned back against his chair smirking at her. "A full hour in silence, that is definitely an improvement on last time" she smiled at that but still didn't talk.

She stood up grabbing her things. "maybe if I can get away with this for a week I'll tell you why I did it" she closed the door behind her and kol turned his chair.

Being a guidance councilor he'd seen and heard many things.

When Susan carter had sex with her dads best friend she went to talk to him about it..in graphic detail _very graphic_.

He knew Tyler made out with Matt's mum.

He'd seen the picture of Katherine in nothing but a pearl necklace _it's not perverse if she shoves it in your face repeatedly_.

He knows that Caroline Forbes has a thing for Stefan but would never tell Elena even though he knows for a fact Elena Gilbert has had sex with both Salvatore brothers.

He's had at least everyone who goes to this school in his office at least once.

He can tell what kind of person they we're in the first ten minutes of being in here.

Tyler was a horny teenager who'd stick his Wang in a toaster if it meant he'd get laid.

Matt was the boy next door who was secretly also looking for a boy next door, _dude's so far in the closet kol's surprised he hasn't found Narnia_.

Stefan the charmer who also happened to be related to one of the biggest dicks kol's ever seen.

Damon...let's leave that one for now.

Katherine one the biggest bitches kol's ever seen.

Elena the one who acts like she has a heart of gold but has probably slept with everything with a penis that lives in a 10 mile radius. Between Katherine and Elena...well kol may not be particularly fond of either but at least Katherine owns up to being a whore instead of hiding behind the good innocent girl act.

Caroline, bubbly energetic and in love with Stefan.

Bonnie...

Kol stopped spinning in his chair, its no joke that every teacher has their favorite student, in kol's opinion it would have to be Bonnie.

She was one of his regulars, ever since the day she pissed of her Spanish teacher to the point where she got slapped in the face, it may have happened years ago kol still says it's the most interesting thing to happen in this town.

Most students just saw the principle to get an appointment with him, she just banged the door open not caring who was in their with him and just started venting.

She had a dominating personality and quite frankly he found it to be a bit of a turn on.

He's not an idiot though, it never goes past friendly banter because he's damn sure that Bonnie Bennett is a one way ticket to becoming some guys prison bitch and with his good looks he's damn sure not gonna risk it.

But he can dream.

His head turns towards the door as it opens, when Elena steps in he mentally groans.

He can handle many things but if she so much as mentions one of the Salvatore brothers to him again he's going to cut a bitch.

"So where do I start. Damon asked me-"

_Fuck my life_

* * *

Kol raised his brow at the sight before him.

Bonnie's hair was still red but now it had black streaks in.

He waved his pen at her head "last week you said if you got away with this you'd explain to me why you did it. so explain" she sat down in her chair and kol had to force his eyes to not look down at her chest, he could see the top parts of her bra peaking out and his concentration was being tested.

"This is a statement" she sat straighter in her chair almost daring him to question her.

"A statement? and what we're you stating exactly"

"last month I got detention for having yellow nails, I asked how that deserved detention and got held back for half an hour, when I came to school in a leather skirt I got told to go home because I was dressed indecently! it's my body I can dress how I like, just because people can't keep it in their pants doesn't mean I should have to change what I'm wearing. if their so desperate that me showing a but of leg gets them hard then they clearly need to learn how to focus in the face of exposed skin!" she huffed and leaned back in her chair.

Kol's eyes narrowed at her.

"So you didn't do it because your dad told you not to and you''re hoping if you keep it like this long enough maybe he'll actually start paying attention to you and come back instead of just calling once a month" when she couldn't meet his eyes kol knew he had her (studying pyschology pays off)- _checkmate_

She looked up at him biting her lip and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Or maybe I did it cos I'm easier than Elena doe eyed Gilbert and her cousin Katherine combined-" she leaned forward in her chair and kol felt his pants start to tighten "-or maybe your right and I miss my daddy-" _oh god_ "-I've always been a daddy's girl" she smirked at the expression on his face.

She looked at the clock 10 more minutes to go.

She stood up and stood in front of his desk.

"Maybe all I want is a hug"she opened her arms inviting him.

"Bonnie if I hugged you it would be inappropriate and-" he got cut off by the sound of her laughing.

"Ok then stand up and shake my hand"

Her eyes challenged him, they both knew why he couldn't stand up.

So when he did stand up her eyes got drawn to the pretty impressive tent he had.

He held his hand out and she shook it just as the bell went.

"I'd help you out with that but it would be inappropriate right?" she left slightly slamming the door behind her, he could hear her laughter as she went towards her math class.

He locked the door and plopped himself down on his chair.

He turned on his laptop before he pulled the lotion and tissues out of his desk.

_fuck. my. life_

* * *

**OK**** so I suffer from incredibly low self-essteam so please don't flame me!**


	2. love

**I think this is called a drabble?, I'm not sure.**

**sorry it's so short!**

you're the only one that knows me,

love it when you hold me

I'd never found a love like this,

let me hear you say

now I'll never be lonely, look at what you showed me

I'd never found a love like this

when life tries to keep us apart

you keep callin' me back to your heart,

let me hear you say

I'm so glad you found me, wrap you all around me

I'd never found a love like this

**Natasha bedingfield ft Sean Kingston-love like this**

**summery- kol wasn't in love with Bonnie, it was just something to keep him from getting bored. he_ refused_ to love her.**

* * *

Love.

The phrase itself is uncommon in kol's vocabulary.

He loved his family sure but most of the time it was because he had to, they fought cursed each other and gave one another the occasional snapped neck. Even if they went 100 years without talking to each other at least he knew they still loved one another.

But that was family, love was basically there without having to ask it.

But had kol ever been in love? no he hadn't.

looking back he realized that he never said the words, _ever_.

He'd never genuinely loved another person.

So when he woke up one day after having a dream of himself brutally killing Bonnie he felt as if his heart was trying to employed.

He ignored the feeling though, convincing himself it was the aftermath of the dream.

If Bonnie were to ever die he'd be sad sure but he'd be ok because he didn't love her.

But then he found himself thinking about her more.

Her smile, her scent, her eyes anything that was her.

She was constantly in his mind and most of his thoughts we're never about sex surprisingly.

He tried to think of other girls, any girl really.

So he went to a club.

He had a gorgeous blond pressed against him who's looks exceeded Bonnie but when she was trying to kiss him he'd push her away, his thoughts always going back to how her eyes weren't green, she smelled weird, her lips we're too thin, anything really.

The thought of even touching her repulsed him, so he pushed her away and killed her.

He was a vampire, a brutal, ruthless, mean, cold-hearted vampire.

But so much as the thought of upsetting her ripped him to the core.

He started living to see her smile, he loved the way she laughed and the snort she'd do when she laughed too hard, the way she'd say his name in that affectionate/annoyed way.

He talked to Elijah about it, he got called a moron and got laughed at.

Klaus had told him he was retarded and to get out before he caught kol's stupidity.

Rebekah was the only one who didn't laugh or insult him. she asked if being around her made his undead heart beat, when she smiled he smiled, if being near her made it hard to breath but at the same time he didn't know he lived without her, if he'd go to the ends of the earth to please her, he said yes to everything and becka had tears in her eyes and diagnosed it as love.

kol was in love with one of the most fragile creatures on earth.

Someone who'd rather kill herself than ever become a vampire.

He walked up to her door banging it down.

He clutched his heart, _no he refused to love her, he'd have to kill her know before it happens._

She opened the door, her hair was unruly, she had drool on her face, she was wearing hideous penguin pajamas and he could see all her facial flaws...but he still thought she was the most gorgeous girl alive.

he tried to convince himself to do it now, but he couldn't comprehend the thought of ever laying a finger on her.

Kol Michelson was in love and he _hated _it.

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**review and i'll love you forever!**


End file.
